Stand By Me
by LaFee
Summary: Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos, ambos sienten más pero ninguno de ellos es capaz de decir lo que siente. Por ello, Bella está dispuesta a mostrarle de manera explícita todo lo que siente y ha sentido desde hacía años. "TParamoreFTContest"


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**-Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía y prohibida su copia.

**-Nombre del Fic.: **Stand By Me.

**-Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró:** My Heart

**-Autor: LaFee**

**-Número de Palabras.: 4400**

**-Pareja Elegida:** Bella/Edward.

**-Advertencia: Contiene Lemon, algo de OOC y TH.**

* * *

— ¿Has quedado para ir a algún sitio, Bella? —Preguntó mi padre.

Cerré el libro que tenía apoyado sobre las rodillas y asentí con la cabeza mientras mi madre se asomaba por la puerta del salón, sonriendo.

— ¿Adónde vas? —Preguntó mi madre.

—He quedado con Edward para dar una vuelta. —Dije levantándome del sillón.

— ¿Solos? —Ladró mi padre.

—Charlie, son amigos y es normal que vayan a sitios juntos. —Mi madre se sentó en el sofá mientras me sonreía.

Mi padre suspiró y asintió antes de volver a abrir el periódico y mirarlo mientras mi madre negaba con la cabeza y volvía a la cocina.

Edward era mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos ocho años, lo malo era que sus cambios de personalidad me asustaban a menudo, sobre todo cuando le daba por coquetear conmigo y no darse cuenta de que se pasaba. Nos habíamos peleado hacía dos semanas, y tres días en perdonarnos.

Me llevé las llaves y cerré la puerta detrás de mí escuchando como mi padre refunfuñaba y mi madre le hablaba. A lo lejos, vi a Edward a apenas diez metros hablando con Tanya, conocida como su novia desde hacía aproximadamente una semana.

Tanya era todo lo que yo no era: Alta, rubia, ojos claros, pechos grandes, ropa rosa y extensiones. Era atractiva, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuviese besando a Edward, recordé las palabras que Edward le había dicho una vez: _¿Acaso no puedes mantener esa boca cerrada? Sólo sirve para hacer pajas_.

Tanya se había reído, pero yo no pude evitar en ese momento perder todo el color y mirar a Edward con una ceja alzada mientras se reía de mi reacción. Edward tenía dos años más que yo, yo tenía dieciocho y él veinte.

Estaba apoyado sobre la moto que le habían regalado hace poco tiempo, llevaba unas gafas de sol y sonreía pícaramente, haciendo que sintiese mi corazón latir demasiado deprisa y sintiese que las manos empezaban a sudarme mientras en mi cara se adornaba la típica sonreía estúpida de enamorada.

Su cabello estaba despeinado sensualmente, iba vestido con una cazadora negra y unos pantalones negros. ¿Había mencionado que se había hecho un tatuaje hacía dos semanas? Tenía en su espalda entre los omoplatos su nombre escribo en letras chinas, y odiaba admitir que sólo lo hacía más sensual.

Cuando Edward me vio yendo hacia él, me sonrió de manera torcida, haciendo que Tanya se diese la vuelta y me sonriese cálidamente, odiándome por querer que rompiesen. Cuando llegué hasta ellos, Tanya acababa de besar a Edward.

— ¿No vienes con nosotros, Tanya? —Pregunté.

Negó efusivamente.

—Qué va, yo quería pero me ha dicho que es una salida de mejores amigos. —Se encogió de hombros. —Nos vemos más tarde, adiós. —Dijo antes de subirse en su coche e irse.

Cuando el coche desapareció de nuestras vistas, miré a Edward, que me sonreía de manera sensual. Avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, apretándome contra su duro pecho, haciendo que me sonrojase por segundos mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Me separó de él y me besó en los labios.

— ¿Lista para nuestro paseo?

Se me olvidó decir que Edward tenía la mala costumbre de besarme en los labios por ser viejos amigos, eso sólo conseguía que me fuese más difícil olvidarlo. Me separé más de él y asentí con la cabeza mientras se montaba en la moto y yo me ponía detrás. Me dio un casco gris, el suyo era negro y más grande.

—Tengo el regalo perfecto para tu cumpleaños.

Gemí.

—Aún quedan cuatro días. —Dije agarrándome en su cintura mientras arrancaba la moto.

— ¿Te parece mucho? —Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Mi regalo será el mejor.

— ¿En serio? —Susurré.

Asintió.

—Cuando termine la fiesta de cumpleaños que te ha organizado Tanya gracias a _mí_. —Le pegué en el hombro. —Nos escaparemos solos y te lo daré.

Arrancó y corrió demasiado rápido, ya que tenía que tener los ojos cerrados para que no me llorasen, únicamente se paró cuando los semáforos –algunos –estaban en rojo. Cuando paró, estábamos en un parque solitario, no había absolutamente nadie y únicamente había un lago y bancos para sentarse con farolas.

Nos bajamos de la moto y fuimos caminando, cuando cogió mi mano y la entrelazó con mis dedos, acariciándola e hizo varios círculos en la palma de mi mano, sin ser consciente de las sensaciones que causaban en mí. Suspiré y nos sentamos en un banco que estaba enfrente del lago.

—Bella, ¿te acuerdas del tatuaje que me he hecho?

Asentí mientras le miraba. Me miró y sonrió.

—Voy a regalarte uno, en la zona en la que _quieras_. —Sonrió.

Le golpeé en el brazo.

— ¡Edward, mis padres me matarán! Y luego a ti, claro.

Rodó los ojos y me echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás, colocándolo en la oreja.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto. —Susurró.

—Edward, mis padres lo acabarán viendo tarde o temprano. —Dije soltándome de su mano.

—Te lo harás donde no te lo vean. —Suspiré. — ¿Acaso quieres romperme el corazón?

—Tú no tienes.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió. —Pero te lo vas a hacer, seré el único que sepa donde lo tienes.

Suspiré mientras veía como Edward se tumbaba en el banco y colocaba su cabeza en mis rodillas, mirándome con una ceja alzada mientras sus ojos verdes me miraban inquisitivamente.

Le devolví el gesto alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

Se rió y me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a su rostro, negué con la cabeza.

—Acércate Bella, no pienso comerte.

—Edward, ¿qué demonios quieres? —Gruñí.

—Tengo que contarte algo para que nadie se entere. —Susurró.

—Aquí no hay nadie.

—Me da igual, es personal.

—Empieza a hablar, después me acercaré más.

Asintió con la cabeza, vi como sus ojos empezaban a brillar y una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a contarme cosas sobre él y Tanya y de cómo iba su relación. Picada por la curiosidad, me acerqué más a él.

— ¿Ya os habéis acostado?

Asintió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te crees que esperaría? —Dijo sonriendo. —Además, ella no es una chica difícil.

—Casi todas las chicas se vuelven fáciles contigo. —Contraataqué.

—Cierto. —Luego me miró sonriendo. —Excepto tú. Hm… Quizás deba besarte.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. —Sonreí. —Los mejores amigos no se besan.

— ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí?

___«_Ya estoy enamorada de ti_»_. Pensé.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué te rompa el corazón?

___«_Ya lo haces_»_. Volví a pensar.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? Déjame besarte, no vas a ganar nada.

___«_Pero sí perder._»_

—Edward, ¿acaso no tienes suficiente con Tanya?

—Sólo quiero besar a mi mejor amiga. —Dijo como si fuese normal.

Me levanté rápidamente por sus palabras tan directas, causando que Edward se golpease la cabeza con el banco y murmurase un ¨mierda¨ mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Gemí y me agaché hasta su altura mientras decía una y otra vez ¨perdón¨ Edward me colocó una mano en el pelo y bajó mi cabeza, haciendo que sus labios chocasen con los míos.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Sus labios se juntaron rápidamente contra los míos, pero eran suaves y tiernos, no bruscos. Se separó, dándome un besito en la nariz. Su mano se deslizó por mi cara, hacía mi nuca imposibilitando que me echase hacia atrás. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi pelo para tener un mejor acceso a mi boca.

Suspiré contra sus cálidos labios y me derretí al entrar en contacto mis manos con su pecho. El beso era lento, caliente y completo, haciendo que se me olvidase por completo que estábamos en un parque público y de que quería saber si era una chica ¨fácil¨

Me separé rápidamente de él sintiendo que empezaba a mordisquearlos.

—Edward, para. —Susurré jadeando.

— ¿Por qué? Te ha gustado.

—Los mejores amigos no hacen lo que hemos hecho. —dije levantándome con dificultad.

Él se levantó y se acercó hacia mí, tocando con sus dedos mis hinchados labios que parecían arder con su tacto.

Me alejé rápidamente de él, haciendo que suspirase y me cogiese la mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su moto, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya estaba todo oscuro y de seguramente mis padres se preguntarían que había hecho tanto tiempo en la calle.

Durante el trayecto, me pregunté si había cambiado algo. Edward no volvía a sonreír y yo estaba totalmente rígida e intentando tocarle lo más mínimo durante el trayecto. Edward era mi mejor amigo, vale, me gustaba también, pero nada más.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le miré esperando a que dijese algo, pero nada llegó. Suspirando, le besé en la mejilla y entré en mi casa, cuando me di la vuelta, ya no estaba.

Cuando entré en mi casa me encontré a mi padre viendo la tv y a mi madre leyendo una revista. Ambos dejaron sus cosas para prestar atención mientras me sentaba al lado de mi madre, ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalásemos, Bella? —Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

En ese momento suspiré, si supiesen que pensaba hacerme un tatuaje, estaba segura de que mi padre encarcelaría a Edward y a su moto por montarme en ella.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y Edward actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, haciendo que muchas veces me encontrase con los ojos casi húmedos o con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro, incluso mis mejores amigas lo habían visto con Tanya la noche anterior.

¿Es que no sintió nada?

___«_No, los besos sólo los sentiste tú._» _

Cuando me levanté, miré horrorizada al calendario, era mi cumpleaños y hoy mismo tendría una fiesta con todo el instituto –cortesía de Tanya Denali, alias _la novia de Edward. _Pensé con amargura.

Me vestí y bajé al comedor, encontrándome con mis padres que vinieron rápidamente hacia mí para abrazarme y darme dos regalos.

—Felicidades Bella. —Dijo primero mi madre dándome un regalo de papel morado rectangular.

—Gracias mamá. —Dije sonriéndola y cogiéndola.

Cuando lo desenvolví entero, me encontré con un álbum de fotos y varios carretes de cámara. La abracé y lo dejé encima de la mesa con cuidado para que no se cayese. Mi padre me tendió el suyo, supuse que era una cámara debido a su forma y a su papel azul y gris. Mi padre miró con mala cara a mi madre.

—Te dije que era mejor el mío primero, al menos se hubiese confundido. —Gruñó.

—No podía aguantar las ganas. —dijo mi madre besando en la mejilla a mi padre que se enrojeció.

Después de abrirlos, me despedí y me encontré con Edward en mi puerta con la moto. Estaba cruzado de brazos con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas gafas de sol. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y –desgraciadamente –puede notar que se acababa de duchar debido a su cabello húmedo. Cuando me miró, me sonrió y caminé hacia él.

Me abrazó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, causando que volviese a sentir lo mismo que la otra vez en el lago.

___«_Pero el no siente nada_» _. Pensé.

—Felicidades Bella. —Me sonrió. —Esta noche te daré mi regalo.

Sonreí y asentí.

Me monté en la moto con Edward y me llevó al instituto, encontrándome con todas mis amigas esperándome con regalos y cantándome cumpleaños feliz al igual que Tanya. Alice me había regalado ropa interior –la prima de Edward –Rose me había regalado dos libros, Ángela un disco de música, Jessica unas entradas para un teatro y Tanya pendientes y un colgante.

Durante todo el día todos se portaron bastante bien conmigo, aunque yo sólo tenía ojos para Edward, que estaba siempre con Tanya y sólo me sonreía o me guiñaba un ojo. Alice se sentó a mi lado en el comedor, besándome la mejilla.

— ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo, Bella? —Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos Bella, sé que siente lo mismo hacia ti, es mi primo. —Miré a Alice. —Es sólo que no se atreve a decirte nada, pero lo sé.

—Ya, supongo que le habrás leído la mente.

—No, pero habla mucho de ti. —Miré a Edward, que en ese momento hablaba con James, su mejor amigo. —Mi hermano Emmett también lo cree.

—Emmett cree en tonterías.

—Emmett hace tonterías, que es diferente. —Dijo sonriendo. —Incluso Rose lo cree.

Me despedí de Alice y me fui a mi casa para arreglarme para la fiesta. A las ocho, Alice y Rose se presentaron en mi casa para ayudarme a arreglarme. Me puse los pendientes y el collar que me había regalado Tanya, una falda negra y una blusa blanca.

Ambas me arreglaron el pelo, haciendo que cayese en ondas y un recogido por detrás. Nos despedimos de mis padres y fuimos hacia la casa de Tanya, donde sería la fiesta.

Agradecía a Tanya todas sus atenciones, pero no era suficiente sabiendo que yo nunca podría salir con Edward, él las prefería fáciles, rubias, pechos grandes y con extensiones. ¿Tendría que hacerme yo todo esto para llamar su atención? Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que todos mis pensamientos me habían hecho pasar todo el viaje y estaba enfrente de la gran casa de Tanya, donde se escuchaba la música y a la gente.

Nos bajamos y entramos en la casa.

Todos estaban ya casi borrachos y todo estaba por el suelo, cuando miré el reloj eran las diez y media. Busqué a Edward, pero no lo encontré, así que me senté en un sofá mientras bebía y veía como Alice estaba con Jasper y Emmett con Rose, todos juntos.

Suspiré.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Edward.

Dejé la bebida encima de la mesa y lo abracé, sonriendo mientras él se reía y me acariciaba la espalda con sus cálidas manos, al separarme me besó en la nariz.

— ¿Bailamos?

Asentí.

En ese momento la música se volvió tranquila y vi a Alice cambiando de disco mientras todos se quejaban mientras Alice les chillaba y les tiraba discos a la cabeza y vasos de plástico, causando que todos se callasen. Edward y yo nos reímos, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me acercaron a su cuerpo mientras yo envolvía mis manos tras su cuello y colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Miré a Alice a través del hombro de Edward y le susurré ¨gracias¨ mientras ella sonreía abiertamente.

—Me gusta. —Me susurró Edward en el oído.

Me sobresalté.

— ¿Qué-é? —Tartamudeé.

—Me gusta esto. —Se apretó más a mí.

Tragué saliva.

—Sí, está bien…

—No me refiero a _eso_ Bella. —Me interrumpió separándose un poco de mí y mirándome a los ojos. —Me refiero a tenerte cerca.

Tragué saliva y pestañeé.

—Siempre estamos juntos.

—Pero no así. —Susurró.

Cuando terminamos de bailar, Tanya se interpuso entre nosotros para bailar, causando que Edward me mirase y suspirase. Estuve toda la fiesta mirándole, sintiendo que los sentimientos empezaban a aumentar y sabía que en cualquier momento podría romperme el corazón.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá aburrida, hasta que sentí que alguien me zarandeaba en el hombro y me movía, era Edward. Parpadeé y me quité los cabellos de la cara, sonriéndole tenuemente mientras él me cargaba hacia la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie, ¿qué hora sería?

— ¿Adónde vamos? —Susurré.

—A darte mi regalo de cumpleaños. —Dijo besándome en la mejilla.

Cuando abrió la puerta nos encontramos que estaba lloviendo fuertemente en pleno agosto. Me sonrió y nos montamos rápidamente en la moto mientras nos reíamos e intentábamos cubrirnos de la lluvia.

Edward me llevó al lado de nuevo, pero esta vez dio la vuelta y vimos una tienda de tatuajes que estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día. Antes de que entrásemos, Edward me besó en los labios, causando que ambos sonriésemos y yo me sonrojase.

Cuando entramos, un hombre joven de ojos y cabellos negros –lleno de tatuajes –nos saludó.

— ¡Hey, Edward! ¿Quién es ella?

—Es una amiga especial, se llama Bella. —Me acerqué al hombre. —Bella, él es Jacob.

—Encantada. —dije sonriendo.

Él asintió.

—Así que un tatuaje, ¿eh?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Elige uno mientras limpio las agujas. —Dijo dándose la vuelta.

En ese momento perdí el color de la cara, Edward se rió y se colocó a mi lado mientras mirábamos los tatuajes. Habíamos muchísimos, desde rosas a calaveras y nombres en otros idiomas. Yo decidí hacerme una flor de Lis cerca de mi pubis donde mis padres no pudiesen verla.

Cuando Jacob me preguntó, me bajé los pantalones y un poco mi ropa interior para que me lo tatuase. Edward estuvo sujetando mi mano, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me tenía que morder los labios para no gritar de dolor.

Levanté la cabeza, viendo que mi piel estaba enrojecida y sangraba un poco, miré a Edward.

—Tranquila Bella, es normal.

—En ese lugar duele más. —Dijo Jacob mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la aguja contra mi piel. — ¿Por qué te lo has hecho ahí?

—Para que mis padres ni lo vean… ¡Ouch! —Gemí.

Edward volvió a reírse.

Cuando terminó Edward le pagó y salimos del local, aunque lloviese caminamos durante un rato ya que sólo chispeaba poco. Edward se sentó en un banco y me levanté la camisa y bajé un poco mis pantalones, rebelando una flor de Lis enrojecida de tinta negra. Edward sonrió.

—Te queda de maravilla. —Susurró mientras se acercaba, haciendo que me sonrojase y suspirase al sentir como besaba el tatuaje delicadamente.

Gemí.

Edward se levantó del banco y me besó, haciendo que le devolviese el beso envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios mordisquearon los míos para que le dejasen penetrar su lengua en mi boca. Jugué con los cabellos de su nuca, empujándola más contra mí, aunque saber que Tanya estaba ahí, hizo que me alejase, pero él me pegó contra un tronco, estando totalmente pegados.

—Edward, Tanya es…

— ¿Puedes sentir cuánto te deseo, Bella? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Asentí, incapaz de poder articular ninguna palabra mientras olvidaba a Tanya, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo con tal de poder sentir alguna vez a Edward. Una de sus manos se colocó en mi pelo, tirando para atrás para encontrarse con mis labios. Empezamos a devorarnos, sentía un hambre totalmente por él, sus labios mordieron mi labio inferior, tirando de él y lamiéndolo, despacio, fue dejando besos por mi cuello levemente mojado por la lluvia.

Empezó a quitarme el chaleco y gemí al sentir cómo mordía la cuerva de mi hombro, estaba totalmente desnuda, únicamente tenía los pantalones y el sujetador pegado a mi cuerpo por la lluvia.

En ese momento comenzó a llover más fuerte, causando que Edward se riese.

—Valdrá la pena pescar un resfriado. —Susurró.

Una mano bajó a mi trasero, la otra viajó por arriba de mi barriga y bajo el sujetador, hasta alcanzar uno de mis pechos. Se me cortó el aliento, y cuando él empezó a acariciarme con sus dedos un pezón, corrientes de me inundaban del pecho en todas las direcciones. Sentí como mi intimidad palpitaba.

Los labios de Edward bajaron a mis pechos, lamiendo el canal entre ellos y sonriendo. Besó la curva de mi seno, mi punto más débil. Chupó uno de mis pezones, haciendo que gimiese y me agarrase a su cabello. Sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis sólo así, sabiendo que era él el que me lo hacía.

—Para Edward. —Susurré levantándolo.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo con voz ronca.

—No soy el segundo plato de nadie. —Susurré.

—Tú nunca serías eso para mí, Bella. —Dijo volviendo a besarme.

Era carne débil, las palabras de Edward en mí eran imposibles de rechazar, me gustaba demasiado cómo me hacía sentir, éramos amigos, sabía que lo que pasase aquí no cambiaría nada y yo quería peor, pero no era capaz de parparlo, quería saber qué era ser besada y tocada por él.

Impaciente, empecé a desnudarle rápidamente, escuchando como se reía y me besaba el cuello. Al final acabamos tumbados en el suelo, llenos de verdina y de barro mientras empezaba a llover más fuerte. Edward empezó a besarme en los labios y fue bajando por mis pechos hasta el hueso de la cadera, donde la mordió suavemente. Me quitó los pantalones y miró mi tatuaje, que besó y lamió con cuidado mientras yo gemía de dolor y de placer.

Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, Edward se pegó contra mí, acunando entre mis piernas su gran y caliente miembro. Edward se acercó a mi oído lentamente, colocando sus manos en mi cintura mientras la acariciaba suavemente y subía.

—Nunca serás mi segundo plato, Bella. —Dijo besándome en los labios.

Asentí, incapaz de decir algo más.

La lluvia nos tenía completamente húmedos y mojados, haciendo que su piel pareciese deslizarse por la mía, penetrándome mientras yo sonreía y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo un dolor en mi bajo vientre, una presión.

Sus manos volvieron a mis caderas con fuerza, se movió y entró profundamente dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar totalmente todo el placer que me estaba dando, olvidando el dolor que sentí cuando había entrado por primera vez tan rápido. Sus manos se colocaron en mis nalgas, pegándome más a él mientras yo intentaba de manera patética seguir sus movimientos, me sonrojé.

—No te sonrojes amor. —Susurró besándome los párpados. —Eres fantástica.

Empezó a moverse rápidamente, haciendo que gimiese, entraba cada vez más fuerte y controlaba el ritmo, haciendo que me mordiese el labio. Se apretó fuertemente contra mí, haciendo que gritase por el gran orgasmo que acaba de tener.

Edward dio una profunda estocada y se corrió, dejándose caer encima de mí mientras la lluvia nos cubría entero.

¿Qué éramos ahora? ¿Amigos? ¿Desconocidos?

Edward se tumbó y me colocó encima de él.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que después de esto no podré dejar que ningún otro se acerque a ti. —Dijo besándome en los labios.

Sonreí y me pegué más a él, estaba segura de que aún nos quedaba mucho por vivir juntos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡mi primera historia para un concurso y para ser la primera! **

**Me gustaría saber todas las opiniones, me estoy replanteando escribir más, pero nucna lo sabré si no sé las opiniones, las agradeceré y las responderé todas.**

**Gracias.**

**22-2-11**


End file.
